


Camping Trip

by celine_cooperjones



Series: Northside Diaries [7]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alice is not a camping gal., F/M, Fred takes everyone on a camping trip., Pre-Canon, falice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celine_cooperjones/pseuds/celine_cooperjones
Summary: Betty gets invited to go on a camping trip with Fred and Archie, and she insists that Alice tag along too. Little did she know, that FP was coming too.
Relationships: Alice Cooper & FP Jones II, Alice Cooper/FP Jones II
Series: Northside Diaries [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573618
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

“Mommy!” Her 6 year old squeals as she runs into the house. “Mommy come here!” 

“Hey honey, what’s got you so wound up?” She looks behind her daughter and sees Fred and Archie Andrews standing in the foyer. “Hi Fred, hi Archie.” 

“Hi, Mrs Cooper.” The redhead greets. 

“Mommy! Mr Andrews said if it’s okay with you I can come camping with them!” 

“Camping, huh? You think you’d like that?” 

“I know I would, mom. Archie and I have camped in his backyard before.” 

Alice smiles and smooths the girl’s ponytail. “I know that sweetheart, but that’s a little different than actual camping.” 

“Please mommy? It sounds so fun! I promise I’ll have so much fun.” 

Alice looks over at Fred. “Well as long as it’s okay with Mr Andrews, I can’t see why not.“ 

“Completely fine with me.” Fred assures her. “I’ll keep an eye on her. You know, unless you want to come, I know how much you love the outdoors.” He teases. 

She rolls her eyes at the joke but her daughter seems to take it seriously, instantly lighting up at the thought of her mom tagging along. “Oh mommy that would be so fun if you came too!” 

“Betty, honey, I don’t think-“ 

“Please mommy? We’d have so much fun together.” Betty bats her eyelashes and Alice just can’t resist. 

So, she clenches her teeth and forces a smile. “I’d love to come.” 

__ 

“I can’t believe I’m going camping.” Alice groans for the hundredth time as she finishes packing hers and Betty’s suitcase. 

“You could’ve said no, honey.” Hal points out. 

“You didn’t see the look on her face when she thought Fred invited me. She was so happy, I couldn’t disappoint her.” 

“Have you ever even been camping?” 

She shrugs. “Not for a while. But I did sometimes when I was a teenager.” 

“Well you’re not a teenager anymore, you’ve changed.” 

She rolls her eyes, she’s changed alright, she’s hardly recognizable. Maybe a few days away from Hal will be nice. 

“Mommy, Mr Andrews and Mr Jones are here!” Betty calls from downstairs. 

“FP?” Alice’s eyebrows raise at the mention of him, she had no idea he was tagging along. Maybe he’s just there to drop off Jughead. 

Hal follows her outside where Betty is greeting her friends and FP and Fred are loading up his pickup truck. 

“Alice.” FP greets simply. 

“Forsythe.” She walks over to Fred and lets him take the suitcase from her. “You didn’t tell me he was coming along.” She whispers. 

“Oh, sorry, did I leave that part out?” He smirks and she narrows her eyes at him, he did it on purpose. “Alright, everybody ready to go?” 

Alice walks over to Hal, who’s giving Betty a hug goodbye. “Any chance you want to go instead?” 

“Not really.” He chuckles and pulls her in for a hug as well. “You’ll have fun, honey. It’ll be nice for you and Betty to have some time together.” 

“I suppose.” She sighs and pecks a kiss to his lips. “You and Polly have fun.” 

“We will, bye guys.” 

__ 

The ride to the campground wasn’t fun, the six of them having to squeeze into one vehicle. The kids seemed content in the back but Alice found herself sandwiched between FP and Fred and she really wasn’t happy about the situation. 

“Never thought I’d see the day Alice Cooper wore jeans.” FP teases when they arrive. “Kind of weird seeing you wearing something other than a pencil skirt.” 

“Well a skirt wouldn’t be very camping friendly now would it?” 

“You’re not very camping friendly.” He pauses. “Actually you’re not very friendly at all.” 

She narrows her eyes at him and he smirks, backing away from her before she strangles him. He’s really going to be the death of her this weekend. 

“Can we go skip rocks?” Jughead asks the adults. The campsite was right on the lake, so at least they could keep an eye on the kids. 

“Sure, just be careful.” FP allows, smiling as the three of them scamper off towards the riverbank. 

“Alright, lets get this tent set up.” Fred says, unzipping the bag it’s in. 

“Are we all going to fit in that thing, or is someone going to have to sleep outside?” Alice questions, skeptical that all six of them will be able to sleep in the tent. 

Fred laughs. “Yes, we’ll all fit, it’s an eight person tent. Besides, the kids are small, not like they’ll take up much room.” 

The 3 of them manage to get the tent up fairly quickly, Alice helping as best she can but having no clue what to do, and enduring countless teasing from the two men. 

“Hey kids!” Fred calls. “You guys want to go fishing?” 

The kids eagerly agree and Fred grabs the fishing poles from the truck. Heading down the the riverbank. 

He hands Alice a pole and a bright coloured bait to put on the hook. She stares at it for a moment, trying to remember how to put it on properly, it’s been years since she last went fishing. 

“Here, let me help.” FP says, and she notices that Jughead already got his pole in the water. 

She blushes as she watches him put the bait on with ease. “Thanks. It’s been a while since I went fishing.” 

He smiles. “I figured. You’re all set.” He hands her back the pole and is about to walk away when she stops him. 

“Wait, FP.” She blushes again in embarrassment. “How uh... how do you get it out there? Like into the water.” 

“How do you cast it?” She nods and he walks behind her, wrapping his arms around her to guide her hands into the proper positioning. “So with this pole, you’re going to hold down on this button here with your thumb,” she does as he directs and feels her body warm as his hand covers her own. “And then you’re going to pull the pole back and then throw it forward and let go of the button.” He helps her do it and she smiles triumphantly when it lands decently far into the water. “There you go!” 

He keeps his arms around her for a second until he realizes it and then he steps back, scratching his neck awkwardly. “If you need any more help, just let me know.” 

She nods. “Thank you.” She hands the pole to Betty and looks over to see Fred smiling cheekily at her. “What?” 

“Nothing, just fishing.” He smirks and turns his attention back to Archie. 

Alice watches as FP helps Jughead recast his line, watching as the muscles in his arms flex, but she’s soon drawn out of her trance by Betty calling for her. 

“Mommy! Mommy! It’s pulling!” She tells her, panicked. 

Alice notices the bobber is underwater and kneels down to Betty’s level. “You’ve got a fish, honey.” She explains, noticing how the others turn to watch them. “Reel it in, baby. Fast.” 

“Let me get the camera!” Fred says excitedly. 

She helps Betty reel in the fish and tips the pole up so it doesn’t hit the ground. “Mommy, I caught a fish! A big one!” 

Alice smiles, it’s not really a big fish, but it’s the first fish she’s ever caught and she’s so proud of her. “It is a big one. Good job, baby.” 

“You know how to take it the hook, Al?” FP’s old nickname for her sends a shiver down her spine.

She shakes her head. “You or Fred always did it for me when we were younger.” 

He smiles at the memory and steps toward her and Betty. “Put your hand on the fish-“ 

“You’re making me do it?” Her eyes grow wide and he laughs. 

“Hell yeah I am. Now come on, put your hand around the fish, not too tight that you’ll hurt it but firm enough that it’s not going to slip out of your hand.” 

She winces as she reaches out to wrap her hand around the fish, feeling it’s slimy scales on her palm. Betty and the other two kids giggle as they watch her. 

“Good, now with your other hand you’re going to grab the hook and pull it out, you’re going to need to give it a bit of a-“ his sentence is cut short by Alice’s shriek when the fish flops around and scares her. 

He and the kids laugh, and so does Fred, who’s now come back with the camera. “You’re taking the fish off the hook, Alice?” 

“I was trying to teach her.” FP says. 

“It’s a sneaky little sucker, huh?” 

He smiles at her. “Want me to help you?” 

She nods immediately. “Please.” 

He gets the fish off the hook with ease and looks at Betty. “You wanna hold your first fish, Betty?” 

She nods eagerly. “Yeah!” 

Alice watches as FP helps Betty get hold on the fish, smiling at how sweet he is with her daughter. 

“Alright smile!” Fred says. Betty does so proudly, showing off the fish she caught as Fred snaps the picture. “Alice, why don’t you get in the picture too? It was a joint effort.” He suggests. 

She kneels down beside Betty and wraps her arm around her, keeping her distance from the fish. Fred snaps a photo of the smiling pair and another one when Betty brings the fishes closer to Alice’s face, making her cringe and her daughter laugh. 

“Alright, lets get this fish back to his friends.” FP says. “Wade into the water a bit, set your hand in and let him go.” He tells her. 

She does so, giggling as the fish swims off quickly. “Come on, mom, lets keep fishing.” Betty urges excitedly and Alice grins at her. Maybe this camping trip isn’t a bad idea after all. 

__

After fishing and a swim in the lake, which had only happened because FP pushed Alice into the water after she had teased him. She instantly yanked him in with her and the rest of the group was happy to join them in a swim. 

They dried off by the fire, roasting hotdogs and laughing with one another. 

After dinner, the kids had convinced them to make s’mores, not that any of the adults were complaining. “Hey you,” Alice says, tickling Betty’s side as she sits curled up in her lap, the two of them wrapped in a blanket. “You think you can make mommy a marshmallow after that one?” 

“You can have this one!” She tells her. “Look it’s perfect.” She states proudly, and Alice has to admit, it‘s a perfect golden brown. 

“You can have that one, honey. Don’t waste your perfect marshmallow on me.” 

Betty ignores her pulling the marshmallow off carefully and setting it in her palm. “I want you to have it, mommy.” 

“Thanks, honey.” She peppers kisses all over her cheeks, making Betty giggle. 

“Why don’t we get you kids to bed?” Fred suggests, noticing the time on his watch. Archie has been on the verge of falling asleep for the past twenty minutes, forcing himself to stay awake so he doesn’t miss out on any fun. “We’ll have lots more fun in the morning.” 

“Maybe we can go on a walk in the forest, look for frogs and stuff.” FP suggests. 

“Yeah!” The kids excitedly agree. 

“Do you want me to come tuck you in, honey?” Alice asks as Betty slips off her lap to follows Archie and Jughead into the tent. 

“No, it’s okay, mommy.” She pecks a kiss to Alice’s cheek. “I’ll save you room so we can cuddle.” 

Alice smiles at her and wraps the blanket they were sharing around her. “I’ll be in soon. Sweet dreams, babydoll.” 

Fred follows the kids into the tent, making sure they’re all settled in and have enough blankets to keep them warm. 

Alice and FP sit in awkward silence as they wait for Fred to come back. 

“You looked like you had fun today.” FP says, wanting to break the silence. 

“Yeah, I did, actually. Minus the whole unintentionally going swimming in my clothes.” She narrows her eyes at him and he laughs. 

“Should’ve been nicer to me.” 

She rolls her eyes fondly, a slight shiver running over her as a gust of wind blows. FP notices and stands up, walking over to where she’s sitting and sharing his blanket with her. 

She blushes. “Thanks.” 

Fred was just about to come out to join them again when he sees the two of them cuddled up together. He smiles. “Hey, I’m kinda tired, I think I’m gonna turn in. You two feel free to stay up though.” 

They’re about to protest but Fred zips the tent shut and leaves them alone. “Well I guess it’s just us.” Alice says quietly. 

“Guess so.” The sound of the wind blowing is the only sound around them, neither one talking. “Truth or dare?” 

She laughs at the random question. “What?” 

“Truth or dare. Come one we’ve got to do something if we’re going to stay up.” 

“Fine, truth.” 

“We’re you actually mad when you found out I was coming on the camping trip?” 

She shakes her head. “Not mad, just... surprised. Fred kinda left that part out. To be fair I didn’t want to come in the first place but Betty seemed so excited I couldn’t say no.” 

“And? It’s not so bad is it?” 

“Hey, it’s my turn to ask the questions now. Truth or dare?” 

“Truth.” 

She scoffs. “Wimp.” 

He smirks. “You just picked truth!” 

“Whatever, you’re clearly still scared of my dares just like when we were teenagers. Fine, hmm... who was better in bed, me or Margo Hunt.” 

He chuckles. “Damn, even your truths are scary to answer. Besides I think you already know the answer.” She blinks. “Obviously you.” 

“Oh, obviously?” 

“Yeah, I mean, Margo was fine, nothing wrong with it, but it was just a one time thing. You were more than that.” She swallows hard, not knowing how to respond, luckily he doesn’t force her to. “Truth or dare?” 

“Truth.” 

“Who’s the wimp now?” He teases. “Alright, um... damnit I got nothing.” 

“Wow. You suck at this.” She teases. “Alright, would you-“ 

“Hey you didn’t let me pick truth or dare!” 

“Sorry, just assumed you’d pick truth because you were always too chicken to do my dares.” 

“Hey I did some of them. Not my fault you have a weird ass mind and come up with some crazy stuff.” 

“Alright, if you’re not chicken, prove it. Go skinny sip in the lake.” 

“Skinny dip? That’s it.” He fakes a yawn and stands up, kicking off his shoes. “You’ve really lost your touch, Al.” 

He walks towards the river and her eyes grow wide as she realizes he’s actually going to do it. She’s quick to follow him, and stops him as he starts to unbuckle his belt. “Wait, are you actually going to do it?” 

“Yeah? That’s kinda how dares work. Damn, you’re really not good at this game anymore.” He jokes and she rolls her eyes. 

“Yeah knock it off, I’m not letting you go skinny dipping right now.” 

“Why not? It’s fun. You could join me, we could race.” He jokes again making her smile. 

“Well it’s dark, for one. And two, there’s snakes... and snapping turtles, that you wouldn’t be able to see.” 

“Aw, does Alice Cooper actually have a heart? It’s a miracle.” 

“Haha, very funny. I don’t care what you do but I’m not really in the mood to drive your dumb ass to the hospital because a snapper got a hold of little FP.” 

He cringes at the thought and walks over to her. “Yeah never mind, not a good idea. Alright, new dare I guess.” 

They stare at each other and he’s so close to her she’s sure he can hear her heart beating faster. She steps even closer to him so they’re chest to chest and extends the blanket out so he can stay warm. 

He lifts his hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, letting his thumb graze against her cheekbone. She leans in just slightly to see what he’d do and is pleasantly surprised when he doesn’t back away and instead leans in as well. 

She can feel his hot breath fan against her lips and it makes her stomach flutter. But just as their lips barely graze one another’s, a rustle in a nearby bush scares them apart. 

“What was that?” Alice asks, afraid that a bear or something has come to their campsite. 

FP walks closer to the bush and Alice grabs his hand to stop. “What are you doing?” 

“It’s a bush, Alice. What’s the worst thing that’s gonna happen? A chipmunk is going to jump at me?” 

They both watch as a skunk walks out of the bush and their eyes grow wide. “Abort, abort. Get in the tent before it sees us and sprays.” FP nudges her towards the tent, hurrying in after her. 

They laugh quietly once safely inside, skunk free, and look at the kids all curled up next to each other. They’ve taken up the majority of the space with how they’ve sprawled themselves out, but they look so cute and peaceful neither FP or Alice have the heart to move them. 

“Guess you’re stuck sleeping next to me.” FP whispers. 

“Oh joy.” She teases. 

She doesn’t really mind it, in fact, it’s kind of nice. She lays down next to Betty, who like promised, had saved her a spot. FP lays down beside her and pulls a sleeping bag over he and Alice. 

She shivers as she pulls an extra blanket over her. FP chuckles and curls his arm around her to keep her warm. Alice smiles softly at him and he returns it. “I’m glad you came.” He tells her quietly. 

She’s about to respond when Betty shuffles in her sleep and curls up against Alice. Alice pauses, making sure she’s still asleep, and when she knows she is, she relaxes against FP’s side and curls her arms around her daughter, one hand entwining her fingers fingers with FP’s. “Me too.” 

And little did they know, Fred was very much awake and had listened to their conversation by the fire, and was watching them now. He’s always thought they were meant to be, and maybe, just maybe, they’ll find their way back to one another someday.


	2. Camping Trip (2)

Fred is the first one to wake up and smiles upon seeing FP and Alice cuddled up together fast asleep. He's tempted to wake them so he doesn't have to spend the morning alone but the look so peaceful he can't bring himself to do it. It's rare that Alice ever looks so calm and worry free, so what if it happens to be while she's in the arms of her high school lover? 

FP wakes up as the sound of Fred walking around outside the tent catches his attention, Alice is still wrapped up in his arms in a deep sleep. He doesn't want to disturb her so he moves as slowly as possible as he unwraps his arms from around her. 

"Don't go, you're warm." She mumbles, eyes still shut. 

He smiles. "I was just going to keep Fred company, thought I'd let you sleep a little longer." 

"I'll come with." She says, not making any moves to get up. "Just give me a minute." 

It takes her a few minutes to finally wake up enough to get up, and when they exit the tent their greeted with Fred's smug smile. "Well good morning cuddle bugs. Sleep well?" 

"The kids took up most of the space and we didn't want to wake them." FP explains nonchalantly. 

Fred doesn't buy it. "Sure, whatever you say. I thought maybe once the kids were up we could take a hike in the forest, take in the scenery a little more." 

"That sounds like a great idea, I'm sure the kids will love that." Alice says. 

And she was right, the kids do love it, she however, does not. The bugs, the mud, the wild animals, it is so not her scene. 

"Mommy look!" An excited Betty squeals, pointing to a pretty looking bird in a tree. 

"Oh that's pretty," Alice says, crouching down to her daughter's level. "You having a good time, baby?" 

"The best time, I'm glad you came mommy." 

The six year old hugs her tightly and Alice smiles. "I'm glad I came too," She presses a kiss to her forehead and rises up, offering her hand to the girl. "Come on let's catch up with them." 

They catch up with the others and the kids lead the way, walking a little further ahead. 

Fred laughs as Alice swats at the air, flicking away mosquitoes. "You enjoying yourself, Alice?" 

"Enjoying the scenery and hike? Yes. Enjoying the bugs and mud? Not so much." 

"Come here!" Archie yells from further up the trail. "There's swans!" 

The three of them pick up their pace a little to catch up to the kids, watching as they step down a hill to the shore of the lake. FP extends his hand to Alice to help her down the steep hill, and she thanks him with a smile. 

"Mommy, look at the baby swans." Betty points out excitedly as they watch the bird gracefully glide across the water, followed by a few of it's babies. "They're so cute!"

"They are, aren't they?" Alice smooths Betty's ponytail as the group of them watch the birds swim away. 

The kids head back up the hill first, with warnings to be careful from their parents. Alice follows everyone up, but accidentally steps into a hole at the top, sending a shooting pain through her ankle. "Shit." She hisses. Five sets of eyes look back at her, concerned. Fred and FP hurry over to check on her. 

"You okay, Alice?" 

"My foots stuck." She wines, trying to ignore the throbbing pain. 

Fred leans down, helping her pull her foot out as carefully as possible and he and FP help her over to a tree trunk. Betty comes over to her side, watching with worried eyes as FP kneels down in front of her, pulling off her shoe as gently as he can to inspect the damage. She hisses as he does it and he looks at her sympathetically. "Sorry, I need to see how bad it is." He looks at her ankle, seeing how it's already starting to bruise. "Yeah you twisted it pretty good, we should probably get some ice on it." He looks in the direction of the kids. "Hey guys, we're gonna have to cut the hike a little short." 

The kids pout. "Well, not necessarily." Fred says. "I don't mind staying out here with them a little longer if you two want to head back to the campsite." 

"You sure?" 

"Positive. As long as you don't need my help." 

"Nah, I've got her." FP smiles at her and she rolls her eyes, he's always been cocky, of course this would happen to her when he's around. 

"I want to come with you." Betty whispers, looking at her with concerned, wide eyes. 

Alice smiles softly at her and pulls her closer. "Aw, baby, you don't have to. I'll be alright if you want to stay out here with Mr. Andrews." 

"Really?" 

Alice nods. "Mr. Jones, will make sure I'm alright. Won't you FP?" 

He nods and smiles at the little girl, a spitting image of her mother. "I'll take good care of your mom, kiddo. I promise." 

"Ok." She still seems hesitant. "Are you sure you'll be okay, mommy?" 

"Yeah, honey, I'm sure. I'll be just fine." She presses a kiss to her head and gives her a reassuring smile. "You have fun with your friends, don't worry about me. Just promise you'll tell me all about the rest of the hike when you get back?" 

Betty grins. "I will!" 

She scampers back over to Archie and Jughead. 

"There should be a first aid kit in my truck, might have something to wrap your ankle up with." Fred tells them before hurrying off to catch up to the kids. 

FP looks back at her and sighs. "Alright, Al, piggy back or bridal carry? Your choice." 

_____ 

"Ow!" Alice scolds as FP wraps her ankle. 

"Sorry, I gotta make sure it's tight." 

"Since when did you become a doctor?" 

He smiles. "They trained us on stuff like this when I joined the military. How's that feel?" 

"Good." He nods and sets her foot up on his lap, gently putting a bag of ice down on her ankle. "Thank you." 

"You're welcome." He strokes his hand up her leg absentmindedly. "Of course you'd be the one to fall in a hole." 

She raises an eyebrow at him, urging him to explain. "What's that supposed to mean?" 

"Nothing, just, it's probably gonna taint the whole camping experience for you and you won't want to come again. And, I kinda like having you here." 

"You do, do you?" She scoots a little closer to him, the sleeping bags rustling underneath her. 

He nods. “You’re a good cuddle buddy.” He nudged her shoulder with his and she smiles. 

“Back atcha.” She smiles a little. “Gosh, it feels like we’re seventeen again.” 

“Feels like it was just yesterday.” He inches his hand closer to hers, just barely grazing his fingers over her skin. “I’ve missed this side of you. I’m so used to Northside Alice, it’s nice to see you so uninhibited.” 

“I can actually be myself around you and Fred, with Hal it’s all about appearances.” 

He’s quiet for a moment. “Are you happy?” 

She shrugs. “I’m not unhappy. I don’t know, it’s just become so... routine. It’s not exciting anymore, you know?” 

“Yeah I get it, things with Gladys have been kind of stale lately. I mean don’t get me wrong, I love her, it’s just, like you said, become routine. No excitement.” 

“No butterflies?” 

“Exactly.” 

She sighs and lays her head on his shoulder, feeling his rest atop hers when she does. “Are we awful people?” 

“No, we’re just two friends venting our frustrations.” 

She’s quiet for a moment. “Should we talk about last night?” 

“What about it?” 

“We almost kissed... you know, before the skunk interrupted us?” 

He smiles at the memory. “I didn’t want to bring it up in case you just wanted to forget about it.” 

“I don’t.” She tells him, lifting her head up so she can look at him. 

“You don’t?” 

“I was a little disappointed we got interrupted.” 

“Me too.” He breathes out. “We’re alone now?” 

“That we are.” Her eyes flickers from his eyes to his lips and back again, silently begging for him to make the first move because she’s far too scared to. 

“Shit, come here.” He takes her face in his hands, pulling her into a searing kiss. Their lips mould together so perfectly, as if they were made for one another, and it’s like she’s never stopped kissing him. It’s like she’s the same seventeen year old girl from the wrong side of tracks so head over heels for the BMOC of Riverdale high. 

She pulls him closer, wanting to straddle him and deepen the kiss herself but unable to do so with her ankle. 

FP thankfully takes the hint, following her lead as she lays back. He slides a hand up her thigh, gripping her ass through the denim shorts she’s got on and she smiles into the kiss. With Hal, sex was always sensual and romantic, but with FP it was fun and rough, and she remembered it well. His touches were so different, so possessive in the best way possible. 

She bunches her hands in his t-shirt, wanting him to pull it off. She had gotten a glimpse of his chiseled torso the day before when they went swimming, but now she can properly appreciate it. 

He pulls his t-shirt up and off at her insistence and she smiles as she runs her hands down his toned stomach. “How much time do you think we have?” She asks him. 

“I’d say half an hour, maybe a bit more?” 

She smiles wickedly and he knows immediately what she’s thinking, he’s always been able to read her so well. “That’s plenty of time.” And with that she pulls him into another deep kiss and lets everything else fade away. 

_____

“Where’d you toss my shirt?” Alice asks as she slips her shorts back on, careful not to hit her ankle. 

“Uh,” he look around the tent confused, he hadn’t even looked when he tossed it, just immediately gone back to kissing her. “Oh, here.” He picks it up and hands it to her. Trying not to stare at her in her bra. 

“Thank you.” 

He sits down next to her, awkwardly twiddling his fingers. “Are we alright?” 

She looks at him with crinkled eyebrows, unsure what he means. “Yeah? Why wouldn’t we be?” 

“I don’t know, I’m just worried I overstepped. I don’t want you to go back to hating me again.” 

“I never hated you.” She admits quietly. “It’s just easier to pretend I do.” He gets it, he feels it too. It’s hard seeing her with Hal, especially when he has such fond memories of his own time with her. 

“Besides, I was kind of the one who initiated it, if anything you should be hating me.” 

He smiles a little. “I could never hate you, Alice.” 

The sound of chattering kids spring them into action, putting on the remainder of their clothes as quickly as they can and FP helping her stumble out of the tent so it doesn’t look suspicious. Fred is onto them immediately. 

“Mommy!” Betty lights up at the sight of her mom. “How are you feeling?” 

“I’m good, baby. Mr. Jones took good care of me.” 

“I’m sure he did.” Fred comments, making Alice blush. 

“I brought you a flower.” Betty says, completely unpaused by Fred’s comment which Alice is grateful for. 

“Oh it’s beautiful, honey. Thank you.” She takes the flower from her daughter and presses a kiss to her cheek. “Did you have fun?” 

“So much fun! Mr. Andrews helped us catch salamanders.” 

“Salamanders? That’s cool, I’m sad I missed it.” 

“If your ankle feels better tomorrow maybe we can go catch some more together.” 

“I’d love that.” 

Betty heads over to the riverbank to join Archie and Jughead in skipping rocks and Fred smiles at the clearly dishevelled pair. “Looks like you two had fun.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Alice replies, adamant on not exposing what had happened between them. 

“You can drop the act, you’ve both got sex hair.” Fred points out, chuckling as both of them try and fix their hair. “I just hope you didn’t do it on my sleeping bag.” 

FP blushes and smiles slightly. “No, you’re good.” 

_____ 

“Daddy?” Betty calls as she opens the front door. “Polly? Mommy and I are home!” 

Hal steps into the foyer with a beaming smile. “Hey sweetie, I’ve missed you.” 

Betty grins and runs into his arms to give him a hug. “I missed you too, we had so much fun, didn’t we mommy?” 

Alice smiles at her. “We sure did.” 

“I can’t wait to hear all about it.” 

“I wanna say hi to Polly first and then I’ll tell you! I’ll be right back.” 

Hal smiles as he watches Betty scamper off in search of her sister and he turns his attention to Alice. “Well you survived, was it as bad as you thought?” He steps closer to her and curls his arms around her waist. 

She nods, wrapping her own arms lazily around his neck. “Shockingly, no. We actually had fun. Well, minus me twisting my ankle.” 

Hal looks down and notices her ankle is wrapped. “Shit, does it hurt?” 

“Not as bad as when I first did it. I can at least walk on it now.” 

“That’s good.” He tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, stroking her cheek as he does. “Maybe you, me and the girls could take a little camping trip sometime? Just the four of us.” 

“I like the sound of that.” She presses a soft kiss to Hal’s lip and smiles at him. “Now, where’s Polly? I’ve missed her, and I’m sure Betty is just dying to tell you two all about our time.”


End file.
